elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Dangerous Wiki
Welcome to the Elite Dangerous Wiki A galaxy of knowledge on Elite: Dangerous. Elite: Dangerous is an MMO space adventure. Pilot your own ship and trade, blast, explore, sneak, buy, barter, mission, co-op play, solo play your way to the top accolade in the galaxy: Elite! This is the latest installment of the seminal open-world, go-anywhere, do anything space game which, since its launch in 1984 has spawned and inspired a long tradition of open world and space games. But it started with Elite by Ian Bell and David Braben - one of the most successful games of all times. In the 1990s, David Braben created the sequels Frontier: Elite II and Frontier: First Encounters (Elite III), which were famous for introducing realistic 1:1 scale, dynamic star systems and seamless freeform landings on 1:1 scale planets. Please read the Elite: Dangerous FAQ for a detailed overview. For new players with access to the current Beta version of the game, the Pilot's Guide is a good place to start learning about your ship and some of the game fundamentals. If you want to support the game's development, please go to The official Elite: Dangerous website to join the beta stages of early development. If you prefer to wait until release, then 2014 is the year for you! Elite.jpg|Elite - 1984 Frontier_elite2_screenshot.gif|Frontier: Elite II - 1993 First encounters1 320.jpg|Frontier: First Encounters (Elite III) - 1995 Viper08.jpg|Elite: Dangerous - 2014 Where can I buy "Elite: Dangerous"? : Elite: Dangerous - Mercenary Edition is availlable for pre-order for £35.00 / €40.00 / $50.00 on both Windows PC and Apple Macintosh computers. : The Beta is available only on Windows. You will be able to download the released game on Windows and/or Macintosh computers once it is available, at no extra charge. : Current beta release schedule for the PC: : Standard Beta (£50.00 / €60.00 / $75.00) : Buy the Beta Edition of Elite: Dangerous and get access to all the Beta development stages. : On the game's full release you also get the Elite: Dangerous Mercenary Edition, featuring exclusive digital content : Elite: Dangerous - Mercenary Edition (£35.00 / €40.00 / $50.00) : Pre-order now to guarantee your Mercenary Edition, featuring exclusive digital content : Elite: Dangerous final game after release (£39.99 / €49.99 / $59.99) : Final release in Q4 2014, exact release date to be announced. : If you have any problems upgrading (there were a few people with issues from the original Kickstarter), then please get in touch with Frontier here. : Official "Elite: Dangerous" website ---- Elite Dangerous Gameplay Demo - IGN Live Gamescom 2014-0 Elite Dangerous - Cockpit Interiors 30 Years An Elite Anniversary 'Elite Dangeous' Beta v1.03 - Interstellar Bounty Hunter (Flight Assist Off) 'Elite Dangerous' Beta v1.03 - Smuggler (Flight Assist Off) 'Elite Dangerous' Beta v1.03 - Pirate (Flight Assist Off) 'Elite Dangerous' Alpha - Bounty Hunter (Flight Assist Off)-0|Older build Eranin II Elite Dangerous High Intensity|Older build Asellus Primus A Day in Elite|Older build The Vonarburg Co-Operative Elite - A personal Voyage-0|Older build Elite Dangerous - Crime and Punishment|Older build This wiki was created to allow collection of game documentation, how-to articles, theory and game data about Elite: Dangerous, the latest project by Frontier Developments. The game is not fully released yet, but once it is, speculative and design related pages will be moved to make way for the facts and data about the game's systems, processes, controls, etc. PlanetaryLanding 2.jpg Flightsuit combatsketch01.jpg Metal asteroids.jpg OrbisGreenHouse.jpg 00overall2.jpg Peek of the week 26a.jpg Freedom-02.jpg Viper07.jpg Viper06.jpg RunnerupMarcBrown.jpg ViperHeadingToDock.jpg ViperFlyby.jpg Viper08.jpg Viper.jpg Type6WithViperOnItsTail.jpg TheCoreDynamicsEagleWithPolarCamoPaintjob.jpg SolarFlares.jpg MeleeOfShips.jpg LakonType6Landing.jpg LakonType6.jpg InsideARichOrbisStation.jpg DuoOfVipers.jpg DockedViper.jpg DeLacyViper.jpg CloseUpOfCapitalShipUnderAttack.jpg CapitalShipUnderAttack.jpg Viper3.png 3.jpg 6.jpg Police 05.jpg Viper10.jpg Anaconda09.jpg Type605.jpg Viper03.jpg Capital Ship unde attack.jpg Screenshot 0292.jpg Screenshot 0076a.jpg 04Eaglebuildsheet zps90b72759.jpg Orbis HighRes 04.jpg Empire Courier.jpg Peek of the week 30.jpg Anaconda Bridge.png TheCoreDynamicsEagleWithPaintjob.jpg Peek of the week 23.jpg Asteroid field.jpg IbdpelKz3bOIhO.png Stationoverplanet.jpg Ed-capital ship battle.jpg TrioOfVipers.jpg Docking.jpg Asteroid-chase.jpg FedShipblockoutsheet2 zps1406ea2a.jpg Peek of the week 11.png Alpha screenshot1.jpg Peek of the week 10.png Peek of the week 14.jpg Peek of the week 19.jpg PlanetaryLanding 2.jpg CobraMkIII16x9.jpg Screenshot 0271.jpg SideWinderMining.JPG EliteDangerousCobra.jpg.jpg Screenshot 0034.jpg Screenshot 0090.jpg Screenshot 0008a.jpg IMAGE-H.jpg Screenshot 0261.jpg 13 AzebanCityApproach.jpg Hyperspace 02 online.jpg I BOOTIS.jpg IMAGE-G.jpg Orbis HighRes 05.jpg Peek of the week 40.jpg Anaconda02.jpg|Screenshot by AndersonDG CobraAnaconda04.jpg Cobra06.jpg Skins.jpg A8001026-e692-4ac9-9c81-73c9a51f7069.jpg TwitterWidget Category:Browse